unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talking Flowers Say The Stupidest, Randomest and Worst Stuff Ever
This is...um...what we think is an episode of the new Teletubbies TV show from 2015. It was written by a kid because the BBC and Nick Jr. were both, as they call it across the pond, on holiday. Plot The New Talking Flowers just speak gibberish and say really dumb things about pie, The Dress, chicken, Bubble Guppies and Rice-a-Roni. Noo-Noo sucks them up immediately after, then Barney begins to sing "Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)" while Bailee Madison and Fat Albert do the dance. Noo-Noo tries to sing along, but Barney shoots him. So, Noo-Noo goes to look for more things to suck up. Donald Trump posters? Nope. Weekend Pickles? Nope. Meanwhile, Dipsy has invented a portable vacuum cleaner and uses it to suck up some of the drug dust PO COOTAH shoots out. He shows it to Noo-Noo, who sucks it up because THAT'S HIS JOB. Then, Komajiro pops up randomly and shows Laa-Laa what it means to be cool. Laa-Laa doesn't understand, so Komajiro summons Drake and they perform "Hotline Bling". Rodent hates the song, but since he's too weak to do anything, he summons OVER9000WaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaERTYUIOPJDHFSDOJFHGOSLAHTwinky-Doop to infect Laa-Laa with a virus on her TV screen, but it doesn't work so he summons the Language Littles to kill Komajiro and Drake. To distract from all the violence, Alt 2.0 shows a video of dogs getting decapitated on her screen/face while "How Deep Is Your Love" by Calvin Harris (which is abysmal to the one by the Bee Gees) plays. When the video is over, Tinky Winky says "Again, again!" and Alt 2.0 shows the video again. Noo-Noo sucks up Rodent, and soon the Piplings just appear out of nowhere. Po accuses them of ripping off Teletubbies but instead, ended up teaching kids nothing. Flandre Scarlet, confused, tells Ronald McDonald that she thought this was supposed to be a Teletubbies episode, and Ronald assures her that it's just the new Alvin and the Chipmunks movie. De Li (one of the Piplings) asks what this episode teaches, and Beast Boy and Cyborg just pop up and teach kids NOT to use their smile bones and just wolf down food, because big bellies are good. An image of Alt 1.0 and Eho giving thumbs ups with huge bellies is shown for a split second, then the Teletubbies, hating anything good, kill Beast Boy and Cyborg. Shocked that Flandre is still alive, Reimu Hakurei appears and brings her back to Gensokyo. Noo-Noo sucks up all the dead bodies and the Teletubbies finally get to go back to Home Dome, where they stuff Barney, Bailee Madison, Ronald McDonald, and Fat Albert into the ELMO'S WORLD room. THE END. Quotes Reception The mother of the kid who created this episode is the only person who likes it, because it was created by her little bundle of joy. Trivia *This episode is more random than Killing Rampage. *Remilia Scarlet was supposed to appear in this episode, but Flandre was cast at the last minute because Remilia came down with CBeebies from reading the script. **Flowey was also supposed to appear, but Po hates Undertale. **So was Flower, but she was chillin' somewhere. Po does NOT hate BFDI(A). *This episode is rated TV-MA DLSVVVVVVVVV because of all the violence. *Rumor has it Nick Jr. is refusing to show this episode and will replace it with a new Lalaloopsy episode (eat your heart out, ZeDreamyPianist!). Of course, we would rather have Nick Jr. show this. *This episode won an award for featuring the most lame 2015/2016 mainstream songs in a kids' show. *This episode is not considered part of canon. Or is it? Even we don't know. Category:Show Episodes Category:Teletubbies 2015 Episodes Category:A bunch of random spam Category:Pages that are going to be shoopdawhooped within a few seconds Category:Touhou Category:Stupid things Category:Evil Category:Random Stuff Category:Weird things Category:Talking Flowers Say Stuff Category:Stuff Category:Pages with long titles Category:Overlong pages Category:Crossovers Category:Freaks